


You’re My Only Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	You’re My Only Hope

Dean hated being right. At least when it came to this. He’d come back the next morning to you with tear streaks down your cheeks. You’d told him what happened, and he wanted to tear Kayla apart. However, you had clutched his sleeve, and begged him to drop it. Hearing you cry softly as you told him about deleting her pictures, and her texts killed him. This was the worst that you’d been through that he was aware of.

After a few days, he called the only person he could think of. Charlie. She would be able to tell him what to do. Charlie was the only other lesbian he knew, and was someone he could trust. Not only that, but you and her got along great.

You were off with Sam getting a few things, leaving Dean alone. Dean was pacing the room, waiting for Charlie to pick up. “Hello?” Came the female’s voice.

“Charlie, hey…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s Dean.”

“I know, Dean. There’s this thing called caller ID.” She teased him. “What’s up?”

Dean could hear the sounds of a game in the background, making him smile softly to himself. “It’s about Y/N/N.” He explained. “I need your help.”

Charlie paused the game, giving Dean her full attention. She heard your name and was no longer focusing on her game. “What? What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, instantly worried.

“She was talking to this girl- Kayla.” Dean began his explanation. 


End file.
